Tales of Farmworld Ooo:New Version
by Kathayley37
Summary: (NOTE:this is a rewritten version of the old one, the old one will be removed soon.) Finn Mertens, now the Ice King is hated by Ooo for what he has caused. But maybe he just lives hell, no memories and no hope of a family still in Ooo, maybe there's a special Girl who can show him the light in this endless darkness? (Ice King Finn and OC pairing)
1. Chapter 1-A New dawn

If you wondering why I've rewritten this story:It's because Now I hate the old one.

Here's the reasons:

Detail.

has horrible Spelling/Gramma mistakes.

3.I've really wanted to give more detail for AGES.

because of this:I've written a new version of this story, which will be updated wnen I can update it. Some new features of this story are:

-New Introductions for Characters.

-Fixed Spelling and Gramma

-Different Chapters and some parts of the story will be altered.

This does mean, the old Tales of Farmworld Ooo will be deleted, it will be removed by the time I start School in 2016 (February 2016). Therefore you will no longer be able to access it after that point.

Another reason why I want to rewrite this is because I've expanded on the charactes more since Tales of Farmworld Ooo ended the second one started, so I've wanted to apply that. But I'm too lazy to go onto the Old one.

Anyway... Stop blahing on.

WHAT TIME IS IT?! STORY TIME!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **A new Dawn**

* * *

It has been Many years since the creation of Ooo and something Darker. The creation of Ooo started to mutant from the dead land that once stood, Because a bomb blew and destroyed everything and killed everyone in sight.

Once Beautiful Farmlands for miles was now since be destroyed by fires caused previously and the force of the evil bomb, Many had since died from diseases spread around, some young were around,they had give up mortal life and become completely immortal to be able to live up to this point. They left everyone to die whilst they lived a curse of being alone.

All left to suffer alone.

But the one who suffered the most... Was none another the poor unfortunate Finn Mertens, once boy with light skin, bare footed, short tangled blonde hair hidden under a white hat made by his beloved Mother.

These days, the newly mutated Finn Mertens, was no longer a mortal, or human for that matter. Finn had indeed changed the most out of those who lived pass the phase of the world being "dead".

Or as he is now referred to... The dreaded and feared Ice King.

Ice King Finn (is what I'm going to refer to him now), was tall, he had a light blue shade for skin rather to a normal human skin, long white twisted and tangled hair hung down to his back and around his neck, the shade of freshly fallen snow. His eyes were a complete blue with a dark blue thin pupil. His clothes a tattered version of what they use to be, his rusted mechanical was exposed by the blue cloak Ice King Finn braced around his neck for some what of a security and a weird thing actually.

The most noticeable change was the name:Ice King. People question where that came from, then saw the Perfectly golden Crown with Three Gleaming Red Rubies burning with power with his eyes. The truth behind the horrible Crown is a tale of a simple boy who was trying to safe his family, but actually destroyed everything in the process, and losing a family.

Ice King Finn, sat on the floor of his gleaming ice home called The Ice Kingdom, letting his bare feet hang out of the hole in the huge mountain. Not caring about each or any day for that matter. The only days that actually mattered to him is the times where He could inflict pain onto others to make himself feel better.

But the question is:why is he trying to make himself better?

The answer is more difficult than you would think. He can't just actually seem to remember anything. That's just it. All blank. No name. Age. Family. Everything is just gone because of the crown. It's more than just a crown. It was magical. And he actually knew that. But it was robbing him blind of his memories.

* * *

I know Short chapter! Please give me feedback!


	2. Chapter 2-Princess Bubblegum

**Chapter 2**

 **Princess Bubblegum**

* * *

Far away from the bitter Ice kingdom, was the beautifully sweet kingdom that was the candy kingdom. Home to all the candy citizens ranging from many sweet people to some more sour and snappy. Other than that, it was purely made of sugar (literally!).

And who ruled this sweet little land? Princess Bonnibel (Bonnie or PB as referred to by some) Bubblegum, the 19 year old Princess with light pink skin, pink hair made of bubblegum, a long pink dress with a purple ribbon around her waist and a golden tiara on her head that held a single blue gem.

On this beautiful morning, Princess Bubblegum, sat in her favourite location in her kingdom:her laboratory. Where all the sciences she dreams about comes true. You see, the thing about Bubblegum, is that she is a science believer, she believes Science created the world, and Ooo many years ago. Not Magic, which was hugely debated between her and the wizarding/magic believers, who were against what she said.

She was at her desk, writing long notes about her latest experiment results, which were quiet hard and time consuming. Mid writing a hard to remember formula about reactions between different chemicals, she heard a loud bang and was startled by the wall being smashed by a huge chuck of ice.

"Not again..." She growled, she got off her desk and saw inside the giant chuck of ice was one of her faithful kingdom guards, a banana guard frozen inside with his spear pointing outwards. This could only mean one thing.

"Peppermint Butler!" She yelled out, she heard hurried footsteps then saw a Well Dressed Peppermint come in the room.

"Yes princess?" He asked.

"Is he outside the kingdom again?" Princess Bubblegum looked down on him.

"Y-yes. But the guards have said he's only outside the walls, he hasn't moved inside the kingdom, they think he's been eating the walls again."

"Well tell the guards to keep him outside the kingdom. We can't afford for Ice King to get inside the Kingdom again and begin attacking everyone else." Princess Bubblegum ordered, he nodded.

"Yes princess. Is there anything Else I should tell the guards?"

"Tell them to be careful. Ice King can be unpredictable. He'll try anything to get inside the kingdom and attack the citizens." She added, he nodded strongly again then left the room and ran down to tell the guards of her choices and plans.

Princess Bubblegum recalled the Horrible Ice King Finn and what happened the last time he got inside the kingdom walls, he almost killed everyone when the Entire kingdom was covered in meters of ice and snow for over two weeks, the guards were all chased by Ice King Finn then Princess Bubblegum had to use one of the spears to cut Ice King Finn's left arm, seeing he had no right arm rather a rusty metal mechanical arm in its place. He left bleeding on his arm, but he had returned several weeks later but only was outside the kingdom at the walls, usually he'd just leave.

But lately due to Princess Bubblegum's tighter security measures to keep her kingdom safe from him and any other things, the guards now regular job is to tell him to go away, the first time it happened when they told him to leave, he did. But only because he was tired and sleepy and he desperately wanted to go to bed as Ice King Finn was always had trouble sleeping less he had another dream about a weird place.

Then he returned again a few days later, this time when told to leave the kingdom's land, he ignored them, then refused to leave, then got annoyed and started to threaten the guards to leave him alone.

Now it was a full time job keeping him from killing the kingdom's citizens.

Not deciding to worry too much about it this time since he was only outside the kingdom and not inside, Princess Bubblegum sat back down and went on with her notes.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Kingdom walls, all the guards were wandering the walls trying to Find Ice King Finn after they heard a report from a citizen.

The report said is that the Citizen went for a walk outside the kingdom, they returned towards the kingdom later and said they saw Ice King Finn lingering in the Candy Forest somewhere, most likely going towards the Candy Kingdom. With Ice King Finn around, new laws Princess Bubblegum had said stated that if a citizen saw Ice King Finn near the Candy Kingdom or getting close to the Land, they would have to report it to the Guards for safety reasons.

The safety reasons why? Because Ice King Finn literally froze everything around him, even being outside the kingdom, the ice around him would climb up to the top of the walls.

"I hate doing this." One of the Banana Guards said to the one next to him, knowing this was a waste time because the Guards knew some times the Citizens would lie about Ice King Finn being close to the kingdom when it was confirmed he was inside the Ice Kingdom doing god-knows-what far away from the Kingdom. This was also backed up by the fact no one had seen Ice King Finn around the walls or near the forest anywhere, they would just retire for the day and go away to do something useful with their time.

"HEY I THINK I FOUND HIM!" Banana Guard #3 said, the two others looked at him.

"Are you sure?! How could he have gotten past us?" Banana Guard #1 asked.

"Yes sir! I'm pretty sure it's him." He repeated, all three guards knew they had to get rid of him before he became a threat to the citizens.

The Three guards ran with their spears in hand, around the wall's bends, the Third Guard pointed down towards the bottom of one of the walls.

They all looked down and saw Ice King Finn sitting against the wall, it looked like he had pulled chucks out of it again, because of the huge missing pieces on the ground and the fact Ice King Finn was shoving the wall pieces into his mouth to get a quick snack.

"HEY STOP THAT!" The first Banana Guard screamed regretting it.

* * *

 **well this the second chapter of the update.. I want to get more done before Christmas, Next Chapter Will be out before Christmas when I'm busy:Read the note in my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3-A Deep Frozen Fear

**Chapter 3**

 **a deep frozen fear**

* * *

Ice King Finn lifted his head up hearing a voice yelling down at what sounded like to be directed at him, he turned his head upwards and saw the three guards looking down at him, he innocently lifted up a chuck of the wall he had ripped out and pushed it into his mouth, bitting his sharp teeth down on the sugary wall fragments, who knew walls could taste so sweet?!

"Hey stop eating the wall!" They repeated.

Ice King Finn scowled at the guards a little, his teeth flashed as he growled lowly.

"I'll eat your dam wall if I want to! No one orders the Ice King around!" He screamed at them, his pupils got thin like needles showing anger, He stabbed his metal arm into the wall and ripped more of the wall down. Instead of eating it however, he grabbed a huge chuck, he blew his breath into it, making his cold breath turn blue with magic and cover the sugary piece in thick ice, when he rose it above his head the guards realise his intentions.

"RUN!" Banana guard #2 screamed, all three ran away from the wall as it was smashed by the large iced piece, when it smashed part of the wall and frighten the guards, they all rose their heads to a faint laughter. When they got back. They looked down and saw Ice King Finn laughing like an insane manic, they looked at him.

"Are you insane?!" Banana guard #3 asked him.

"No... I'M NOT INSANE." He looked at the three giving them a rather insane looking smile showing his set of sharp teeth, the wind changed direction and turned cold and frosty, "MAYBE YOU ARE ALL INSANE." He told them, when he took a single step, ice and snow gathered below his feet.

"Quick call the Princess! He's gonna-!"

BANG!

All three guards were knocked onto the floor of the kingdom, seeing the huge hole in the wall Ice King Finn had created by smashing ice against it, the guards arose their heads to smoke, walking thought that smoke was Ice King Finn.

As soon as Ice King Finn's shadow in the mist turned clear and they realised he was now inside the kingdom again, he looked at the guards insanely with a huge grin on his face and his eyes a complete white.

All the guards prepared for the worst when Ice King Finn slowly walked towards them and his left hand started to flicker a blue light, he stared at it for a moment before he shot out his hand, blasting the guards.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum became alarmed when she heard the loud screams of her citizens. They were panicked and various, ranging from older candies to young. This was an extreme worry to the ruler. As she had to keep her kingdom safe from any/all threat that lurked in Ooo.

Especially the Ice King himself...

She shot out of her chair within seconds of hearing her people suffering, She gazed out the window and saw several candy people running from Ice King Finn, who now had his metallic arm incased in a thick and dense layer of sharp and sparking ice, he lashed it out at them several times as they screamed and ran from him.

She only watched for a few more seconds when Ice King Finn remembered he could fly, he blasted into the air and flew a few meters above them, he leaped in front of them, landing in front of them, looking terrified, the Citizens screamed as Ice King Finn face turned into an insane grin as his left hand coaxed them in ice.

Princess Bubblegum gasped as that happened, she then turned around and ran to the door, turning the handle to run down the stairs, hearing more screams outside.

Meanwhile Ice King Finn was quiet pleased with himself, he jumped out scaring people out of their hiding spots so he could blast them, but the more and more he used magic... The more insane he felt... To him, it was a natural feeling and not the less bit worrying.

The unsettling grey skies turned into what felt like a hell fire when Lightning flashed and banged in the Candy Kingdom. How could such a happy kingdom be turned into ruins in minutes?

Princess Bubblegum opened a cabinet, where she pulled out one of her sword. Not having a real hero to stop Ice King Finn from ruining the kingdom all the time, she did have part time heroes that only did big jobs and they weren't always available, she had to learn how to defend herself in combat, knowing how merciless the Ice King could be... Especially on a day like this. With the skies snowing and thunder frightening the citizens out of hiding and into Ice King Finn's vision range where he could blast them, then the frost bite would hurt each one of them.

Princess Bubblegum finally went to the door, she knocked her body against it knowing well that Ice King Finn could have coated it in ice, when it smashed open, several pieces of ice hanging down came smashing down on the frozen ground...

She couldn't believe it... Ice King Finn had completely overtaken the kingdom.


End file.
